Crossdress for Charity
by The Raven and the Fox
Summary: What'll it take to get Uchiha Sasuke into a miniskirt? A good cause? Bribery? Or perhaps the admiration of a certain blond…? SasuNaru PWP.


**Title:** Crossdress for Charity

**Summary:** What'll it take to get Uchiha Sasuke into a miniskirt? A good cause? Bribery? Or perhaps the admiration of a certain blond…? SasuNaru PWP.

**Words:** 5196

**Warnings: **This is a one-shot SasuNaru PWP. Contains explicit material.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and associated characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

A quick note that's utterly unrelated to this fanfiction: thank you so much to all the people who've commented on the completion of Two Face. The amount of support I've had is tremendous! It's really different, getting a review about the entire story as opposed to just one chapter.

Here's a fun little PWP for you guys. I can't quite remember what inspired it, but writing it certainly involved deciding who would wear the pants – I mean, skirt – in the relationship…

* * *

" 'Crossdress… for Charity'?"

Naruto lowered the poster with a grin. "Yeah! We're all gonna show up here at the Konoha summer festival this Saturday wearing miniskirts and high heels, and we'll collect donat—"

"No." Sasuke folded his arms and glowered.

"Aw, come on, don't be such a party pooper," Kiba said.

"All the Rookie Nine guys will be there!" Lee pitched in.

"It's to help support families of ninjas killed in action," Sai explained.

"I'm wouldn't wear a miniskirt if the world was ending," Sasuke said firmly.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's comment. "You know, we're twenty now – plenty old enough to start thinking about families. What if one day you finally fulfil your dream of continuing the Uchiha line, and you raise a big happy family and then you're brutally murdered? Who's gonna take care of them?"

Sasuke frowned. "That's no longer my dream," he muttered.

The blond's grin faded. "Huh?"

"I'm not interested in having a family," said Sasuke with a shrug. "The Uchiha name can die." There was no fire in his voice, but neither was there ice. It was as though he truly didn't care. He turned and started off down the park path. "Maybe I'll come watch you guys make fools of yourselves, if I can be bothered."

"Wait, but why don't you want a family anymore?" Naruto asked, catching up. Sasuke gave up trying to shake him off and just kept walking, Naruto falling into step beside him. "You always said you wanted to revive the Uchiha clan. And you know you've got a pretty wide selection of girls who would gladly marry you. You've got it easy, unlike some of us."

Sasuke glanced sideways at Naruto, whose eyes were following a pretty girl wistfully. The girl, who'd been in their academy class years ago before they'd become Genin, noticed them and smiled, though exactly who this was aimed at Sasuke couldn't tell. He wasn't sure whether it was a blessing or a curse that Naruto was oblivious to the fact that he wasn't at all unpopular. If he figured it out, he could stop griping about it all the time, and he'd be happier for it anyway. But he'd also gloat, and probably end up getting a girlfriend and spending all his time with her or something. Sasuke wondered what Sakura would think of this. By all rights the trio were more like siblings than anything, but Sasuke could almost admit to himself that maybe he loved them just a little.

"…but really, Sasuke, you should tag along with us!" Naruto was going on, like there hadn't been a pause. "Just this once. It's only for a few hours."

"A minute in a miniskirt is too long," Sasuke said flatly. He stopped when he realized Naruto had basically herded him all the way around the fountain and back to where they'd started, where Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Sai were all sitting on the fountain's edge, organizing their event. He gave in and sat on the edge of the fountain, Naruto taking the space between him and Kiba. "What about Shino or Chouji? Why aren't they in on this?"

The men all exchanged shifty glances. Neji finally said, "Well, you know Shino. He never takes off that coat of his. And anyway, we figured he might creep people out with all the bugs he's got. As for Chouji…"

"We couldn't find a thong that fit him," Kiba finally filled in.

"…A thong," Sasuke repeated.

Shikamaru nodded, looking slightly nauseous.

Sasuke firmly blocked out any possible mental images. "You're wearing _thongs_?"

"Well, we gotta have some sort of undies," Naruto sniggered. "Otherwise they won't let kids into the festival."

"They're letting you scar children?" Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"Come on, Sasuke," said Sai, smiling pleasantly. "When else are you going to get the chance to dress in drag?"

Naruto snickered at this. "I bet Sasuke parades around his house in drag when no one's around."

"Then you've lost your bet," said Sasuke.

"There's nothing wrong with embracing your feminine side, Sasuke," said Lee, looking very serious. "It's not something you should be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed because it's not something I do," he said simply.

"Aw, come on, Sasuke," Naruto grinned, slapping his teammate on the back. "Everyone knows real men aren't afraid to wear skirts."

"Guess I'm not a real man, then," Sasuke said with a shrug. "Oh, well."

Naruto's grin turned into a deadpan stare. "You're such a spoilsport. Fine. You can stay at home like the loser you are, and we'll all be hanging out here in our miniskirts having a great time."

And he turned away, ignoring Sasuke and joining in on their comrades' conversation. They were discussing what Saturday would be like, how hard it would be to walk in heels, whether it would be windy enough to lift their skirts. Naruto was snickering at a mental image of Sasuke trying to hold his skirt down. Sasuke was starting to contemplate leaving. If they were going to talk about him, they could at least do it while he wasn't around.

"I just can't stop imagining Sasuke in nothing but a miniskirt," Naruto was laughing now. "Ha! I bet he'd look good in it, too."

Sasuke, who was about to stand up, froze dead in his tracks. His eyes flickered to Naruto, as though he wasn't quite sure he'd heard right. Naruto still had his back to Sasuke, but most of the others were watching the blabbering blond, and Neji, perceptive as ever, didn't miss the way Sasuke tensed.

"You think so, Naruto?" Neji asked casually. Sasuke couldn't tell whether or not Neji was actually looking at him, with those blank eyes of his.

"Well, yeah!" said Naruto. "Sasuke's skinnier than a snake, but you have to admit he is _built_. He's got just the right figure for a miniskirt, too. Y'know, kinda girly, but guy enough to still be a guy. Does that make sense?"

"No," muttered Shikamaru.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, look at it this way. Sasuke wouldn't be popular if he wasn't good looking; he's too much of a bastard. But he's got his own fan club and everything. That tells you something." He turned to Sasuke and grinned. "You have no idea how much I would love to see you in a miniskirt."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, but his resolution was wavering. Did Naruto really mean what he'd said? Sasuke wasn't typically one to fall to flattery, but it was so rare that Naruto ever straight-out complimented him. Of course he never complimented Naruto either – not obviously, anyway; they had a mutual understanding that praise was only to be offered in the form of an insult. But there were certain points that seemed to recur – Naruto's optimism; Sasuke's talent; their mutual, endless drive to excel. And neither of them had ever considered the other ugly.

"Come on, Sasuke! Please?" Naruto said, and the others joined in.

"And if I do, what do I get out of it?" Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto grinned. "Photographs of your amazing time in a miniskirt that you can keep forever."

"If you do it," said Sai, "Naruto will treat you to lunch for a month."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked. "Deal."

"Wait a second! You can't just—"

"Do you want me to wear the miniskirt or not?"

Naruto opened his mouth to continue arguing, then closed it again. He folded his arms and slouched and pouted and thought for a full minute, then finally muttered, "Fine."

—

Saturday was sweltering hot. Naruto was wearing nothing but an orange strip of fabric around his hips that barely went down to his crotch, a stringy black thong that rode up his ass crack and did a bad job of containing his manhood, and five-inch sandal stilettos that brought out the blue in his eyes. And he was still sweating. (To be fair, the effort of walking more or less on his toes may have had something to do with it as well.) The others were scattered around the park and surrounding festival area, wobbling on their heels and fanning themselves with fans of information sheets about the cause, carrying boxes around their necks for donations. They roamed the area, drawing stares and laughter to themselves, and every time they passed each other they complained about the wedgies or the kids lifting up their skirts or their aching feet and trembling ankles.

It was all great fun.

They laughed and joked with each other and with visitors the whole time, entertaining kids, trying their best not to fall over. Naruto was having a blast. A lot of people sought him out – his teachers, Konohamaru and his gang, the people his age whom he'd known from the academy – and he chatted happily with them all. Many people gave him spare change from their other purchases around the stalls. He got free food since he was volunteering. Everything was going great, except for one small fact:

Sasuke hadn't shown up.

They'd been instructed to dress at home and meet half an hour before opening time in the little park office where they could leave their bags. They'd waited and waited, but Sasuke hadn't turned up, and they'd had to get to work. They left a note for Sasuke taped on the door, but when Naruto went back to empty his donation box and take a break an hour later, it was still there, untouched and unread. He sighed and went into the room, where he slumped into a chair, unbuckled the straps on his shoes, and massaged his aching feet.

"Oh, you're already here, Naruto."

He looked up to see Kiba wobble in. Kiba collapsed into the other chair, ignoring the fact that his hooker-red skirt was doing nothing to hide anything.

"Any sign of Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Kiba shook his head. "He must've chickened out."

Neji came in a moment later, faring a little better with the heels, but not much. He adjusted his lavender miniskirt carefully as he sat down on the desk. "My feet are killing me," he muttered. "I don't understand how girls do it."

Naruto just shook his head, dumbfounded. "Maybe that's why they complain so much."

They sat for a while; Lee joined them, leaping in and falling against the desk, then Shikamaru, clutching the wall for support. Even Sai was having trouble, although they all had to admit he looked eerily the part in his all-black outfit against his zombie-white skin. Naruto watched absentmindedly as Sai carefully walked to the window sill and sat down, probably showing his ass to everyone outside. Everyone always said Sai looked a lot like Sasuke. Most of the time Naruto would have argued against this, but he realized that in a way Sai was something of an exaggeration of Sasuke, his skin overly pale, his mind utterly unreadable, his figure almost curvy. If Sai was any indication, Sasuke would definitely suit a miniskirt. Where the fuck was he? Naruto had wanted so badly to laugh at his rival.

Naruto sighed and buckled his shoes back up again. "Well, I'll head back out then," he said, adding under his breath, "I am so going to beat Sasuke's ass after this is over."

He awkwardly made it to the door and was just reaching for the handle when it turned and opened of its own accord. He jumped back, nearly falling over. He stared.

Sasuke glared at him. "What, moron?"

Naruto just blinked. He had no words. Sasuke, wearing nothing but a deep blue miniskirt, shiny black stilettos, and an utterly unimpressed expression on his face, stalked into the room without so much as a tremble on those five-inch heels and tossed his bag on top of the pile. Then he dumped himself unceremoniously into Naruto's chair, his skirt fluttering up as he did so, briefly revealing his utterly useless black thong.

Naruto barely realized he was staring. He'd seen Sasuke wearing nothing before; Team Seven was no stranger to hot springs on long missions. But he'd never realized until now just how nice Sasuke's figure was – lean, with only a hint of his full power apparent in his muscles; toned abs, strong shoulders; a defined jawline, high cheekbones, a slim form and slender legs. His skin was pale and smooth, almost illuminated in the low light of the classroom. His hair shone silky black; his thin lips were slightly parted, his narrow eyes glowering.

The whole room burst into laughter.

"Y-you actually did it!" Kiba choked.

"That's a good look for you," said Shikamaru, doubling over.

"You should dress like that more often!" Naruto cackled.

Sasuke glared at all of them. He stood up, strode over to Naruto, snatched his pack of leaflets, and marched back out of the room without wavering once. They all watched him go, still roaring at the hilarity of it.

—

"Man, you totally own those heels, though," Naruto was saying three hours later, chuckling. "Do you practice regularly? I guess it must be good training in the end."

"I'm just that good to begin with," Sasuke said shortly. He bent his knees to allow a small girl to drop some coins into his box, then scamper away with her friends, giggling madly. He straightened up without batting an eyelash. "If you can't handle something so mundane as women's footwear, how do you expect to survive as a ninja?"

"Is this some sort of Uchiha secret training regime? Put everyone in miniskirts and string bikinis and make them fight?"

"For your information, I've never touched a miniskirt in my life," said Sasuke. "And this fucking thong—"

"Okay, okay. I get it, you don't want to admit that drag is your hobby. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Naruto winked. "But I totally sympathize about the thong. It's an endless wedgie for sure."

"Thank you, Naruto, for that eloquent insight."

Naruto nodded. "No prob. Have I told you how good you look in that skirt, by the way?"

"Multiple times," said Sasuke, with some amusement now.

"Just checking. 'Cause, you know, I don't rock the skirt look at all, but you're just enough of a girl to pull it off."

"I'm aware." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You know, Sasuke, I'm surprised how little leg hair you have," said Naruto, glancing down at Sasuke's legs. "I mean, it's obvious you don't shave – thank god, I've already questioned your masculinity enough today – but considering your hair is black, you can't really see it very much."

"Are you done?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up. Sasuke seemed… what was that look in his eyes? Discomfort? He certainly appeared irritated. "What's up, Sasuke?"

"Oh, nothing," said Sasuke airily. "I just couldn't help but notice how fascinated you've become about my appearance."

Naruto froze, staring dumbly for a moment. Then his face went beet red. "W-what are you talking about?" he said, too loudly.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever." He turned and walked away, stopping only to hand out a pamphlet. Naruto couldn't pull his eyes off of Sasuke's ass.

—

Sasuke got stuck with clean-up duty due to arriving an hour late; Naruto drew the short straw among the others. The event managers wanted to clear up the place as quickly as possible, so Sasuke and Naruto didn't have time to return to the office to change. Naruto slipped off the heels, at least; his feet sang praises to him as he ran around putting away tables and chairs, trying to stop his miniskirt from riding up. Sasuke didn't even notice that he was still wearing the shoes. But finally, after another hour of work, the park was back to how it was that morning.

"That's the most fun I've had in ages," Naruto laughed as they walked back through the village, he barefooted with his fingers hooked into the straps of his shoes, Sasuke still striding in his stilettos. "Wasn't it awesome, Sasuke?"

"Thrilling," Sasuke said, voice dripping cynicism.

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy. I owe you a month of lunches now, remember?" Naruto grumbled something mostly incomprehensible about his wallet.

"Don't bother. You'll probably just take me to Ichiraku's Ramen every day."

"No I won't," Naruto pouted. "Only every other day."

Sasuke snorted. "Seriously. You don't have to."

"But doesn't that mean you wore the skirt for nothing?"

"So did you."

"I did it because it was for a good cause, and it was fun. Look, if you really didn't enjoy it, you should have just said so. We wouldn't have _forced_ you to come."

"Yes, you would have." Sasuke sighed. "It doesn't matter. It's done now."

"Well, at least you've proven you're a real man," Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but the smallest smile played at the corners of his mouth. "Are you sure you don't want the lunches? At least let me take you out to dinner tonight. I'll treat. It's the least I can do."

—

They stopped by Naruto's apartment, since it was on the way to the town centre. There Naruto headed into his bathroom to change while Sasuke removed his heels, then waited in the main area. He sat on Naruto's bed and picked up one of the picture frames on the bedside table. It was the picture they'd had taken when they were just twelve, with Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other, like they always used to. There was less of that now, eight years later. They were Jounin now and they'd long since come to terms with teamwork. The other frame on the table held the four of them, plus Yamato and Sai, all in traditional summer kimonos at a festival. Sasuke had never really realized how much his little family had grown. He couldn't help a smile.

Naruto emerged in black trousers and a sleeveless orange top, ruffling his hair. "D'you wanna borrow something of mine?" he asked. "Or are you gonna head back out there topless in heels, a miniskirt, and a thong?"

"I wouldn't mind having a change of clothes, no," Sasuke said with a crooked smile.

Naruto pulled out some clothes from the wardrobe for Sasuke and tossed them across the short distance. He purposely overshot, and the clothes tumbled over the far edge of the bed and onto the floor.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He turned around, lay on his stomach, and reached down to get the clothes.

Naruto was chuckling at his little prank, but he stopped abruptly when he realized that he had a clear shot of Sasuke's ass, utterly unhindered by the skirt, the black triangle of the thong on his lower back pointing downwards and only serving to accent the view. Naruto swallowed, finding his throat suddenly very dry. That was an accident, right? They were both tired from the long day in heels and Sasuke just wasn't thinking. But Naruto couldn't tear his gaze away, not even when Sasuke finally retrieved the clothes, stood up, and met Naruto's eyes.

"…Naruto?" Sasuke's tone was utterly unreadable.

"I – I—" Naruto was sure there was something stuck in his throat. His face was a deep red. Unbidden, his eyes slid almost indecently over Sasuke's lean figure. Naruto could just make out the thong under the miniskirt. He swallowed again, his tongue like sandpaper.

"Naruto, you're staring at my crotch."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin. "No I'm not! I'm just – I'm—"

Sasuke crossed the distance between them in a single step, effectively shutting Naruto up. He looked Naruto right in the eye, then grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

Naruto was already kissing back, lips moving and hands grasping, before he realized exactly what was going on. When his thoughts caught up with his body, he swung blindly and his fist met a cheek. Sasuke staggered back, clutching his rapidly bruising face. He stared at Naruto, who was panting, flushed, disbelieving.

In a flash, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulder and wrenched him forward, shoving him onto the bed. Naruto bounced against the mattress, but when he opened his eyes he found Sasuke leaning over him, supporting himself on his hands, staring him down with fire in his onyx eyes. His legs were spread out on either side of Naruto, and when the blond looked down he once again saw a hint of that black thong under the navy hem of the skirt. Was it just him, or did the bulge seem bigger?

"If you don't want this," Sasuke said, voice low and husky, "tell me now."

Naruto just lay under him, stunned. Then his eyes flickered red and his cock twitched, slowly beginning to tent his pants.

Sasuke smirked. "Good."

Immediately Sasuke's mouth was on Naruto's again, and they were kissing, tasting, fighting, this battle a dozen times more intense than their matches on the training grounds, a dozen times more dangerous than sharp edges and exploding tags. Their teeth and tongues were their weapons, their individual flavours the bombs that set off sparks and fire, pumping adrenaline into them in ways more thrilling than a sparring session had ever done. Sasuke's hands were occupied supporting him, but Naruto twisted properly onto his back to slide his hands into Sasuke's hair, then around his neck.

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss and pressed his forehead against Naruto's instead, meeting his gaze. For a moment they just watched each other's eyes, panting, wondering at the sparks they were feeling. Then Sasuke dipped his head down to suck a hickey into Naruto's neck, his hips dropping simultaneously, and they both moaned as their growing erections rubbed together. Naruto's spine arched as he pushed back, grinding into him, loving the fervour with which Sasuke moved against him. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's torso, his other hand sliding down to slip under Naruto's waistband. It took a minute because they were both too busy touching each other in as many places as possible, but eventually they managed to get Naruto's pants and boxers down far enough for Naruto to kick them off.

"The skirt," Sasuke panted, hands heading for his own waist, but Naruto grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eye.

"Leave it," Naruto said with a smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but complied. "You realize I can't fuck you with a thong on, though, right?"

"Let me get that for you, then."

Naruto coaxed Sasuke to get up on his knees on the bed, pulling off his shirt in the meantime. Sasuke already had an inkling of what Naruto was planning on doing, but he couldn't say he quite expected the sensation of Naruto mouthing his bulge through the fabric of the black thong. He grunted in surprise, hips lurching forward. Naruto grasped his thigh to keep him still. He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders, steadying himself as the blond closed his jaws carefully around Sasuke's manhood and applied pressure with his teeth.

"Fuck – Naruto," he growled, "watch it."

Naruto pulled back with a grin. "Don't make any sudden movements, then." He tugged the garment down Sasuke's legs, leaving it tangled around his thighs; Sasuke's penis, now completely hard, sprang to attention, lifting his miniskirt. Sasuke felt a dark flush plaster itself across his cheeks, which Naruto didn't miss. The blond smiled to himself. He smoothed his hand up the inside of Sasuke's thigh and over his manhood, then took a hold of the shaft and slid his lips around it.

Sasuke grunted, doubling over, gripping Naruto's shoulders with white knuckles, as Naruto's cheeks hollowed around the head of his cock. Naruto's tongue flattened against the head, then dove into the slit at the tip, then slid down the length as Naruto took more of Sasuke into his mouth, spurred on by the moans and groans coming from above him. He went as deep as he could, and was about to make a swallow when Sasuke's fingers buried themselves painfully in his hair.

"Haah – N-Naruto, stop—" Sasuke panted, tugging the blond back by the hair. Naruto pulled away, still creating suction with his mouth, and released Sasuke's member with a pop. Sasuke fell back, sitting in Naruto's lap, chest heaving as Naruto slid his arms around the other man. "Fuck…"

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's collarbone. Sasuke took a moment to catch his breath, then leaned forward, pushing Naruto back. They collapsed in the sheets in a tangle of arms and legs, locked at the lips, hands roaming. Sasuke kicked off the thong, discarding it on the floor somewhere. He didn't care that he could taste himself in Naruto's mouth; he was too heady with desire and need and the musky flavour only increased his arousal. He pushed Naruto's legs apart roughly and pulled the blond closer to his body, then hitched up the front of his skirt and aligned their lengths. They both moaned at the friction.

"I hate this fucking skirt," Sasuke hissed, tugging Naruto's earlobe with his teeth.

"Too bad. Either you wear it while we fuck or we don't fuck at all."

Sasuke grunted in displeasure but decided not to argue. His hand slid down Naruto's leg. He hitched it over his shoulder, bending Naruto almost double, then kissed him again, pressing his shaft against the seam of Naruto's ass. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth and grasped above his head until his fingers found the handle of his drawer. He slid it open; Sasuke grabbed the bottle of lube for him. Sasuke flipped open the cap and moved back, standing with one of Naruto's legs still hanging over his shoulder. Naruto, whose hips were lifted off the bed, spread his legs wider, watching Sasuke with blazing eyes.

"Geez," Sasuke muttered as he squeezed lube onto his fingers, "you should be the one in the skirt."

"I think it's better this way," Naruto replied with a grin. Sasuke tossed the bottle aside and lifted him up higher, appreciating the view. Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Come on, don't stall."

"Are you impatient or what?"

"Yeah, well when your cock's pushing against my back it's kinda hard to – nngh—!"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto's words dropped off the moment he slid a finger in. He watched Naruto toss his head back with a moan, hips pushing into the probe, muscles clenching around the finger. Sasuke gently lowered Naruto back onto the bed and slipped the leg off his shoulder, then added another finger, leaning forward to capture Naruto's mouth in a kiss. He broke from Naruto to scatter hickeys around his collar and neck, focusing on stretching his inner muscles gradually. Naruto took a deep breath and relaxed, sighing as Sasuke's lips teased against his jawline. He pulled Sasuke closer to him, loosening his body, fingertips tracing nonsense over Sasuke's back. Sasuke's free hand slid down Naruto's side, rubbing circles against his hip. He slipped his fingers out and reached for the lube once more.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked quietly, slicking his member. He kept his voice in check, but his eyes fluttered at the sensations.

Naruto nodded. "I'm ready," he replied, watching as Sasuke briefly pleasured himself. Naruto's own erection twitched against his stomach, and he let out a breath.

Sasuke lifted up his miniskirt again with a scowl as Naruto lifted his legs and hooked them over Sasuke's shoulders. He aligned the head of his shaft with Naruto's entrance and began to push forward, slowly, slowly. He supported himself on his hands on either side of Naruto's shoulders, watching the blue eyes fixed on his face. Naruto's hand reached up; his thumb brushed a high cheekbone, traced thin lips, and Sasuke pressed his tongue against the digit, sucking it into his mouth. Naruto let out another breath, closing his eyes, relaxing his muscles, and Sasuke slipped a little further in. Nothing was heard but their breathing as gradually they became one.

Sasuke set a rhythm. His brow was set with concentration, sweat dripping from his hair, as he fell into a steady pace. Naruto began to moan, head tipping back, and Sasuke's only conceivable course of action was to take advantage of Naruto's exposed neck. He pressed his tongue against Naruto's pulse, feeling the vibrations of Naruto's voice as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Mmh – Sasuke—" Naruto gasped, pulling Sasuke closer.

"Figures you'd never stop talking," Sasuke panted, but he was smiling against Naruto's jaw. He shifted, thrusting in deeper now. "This is the only time I'll tell you _not_ to shut up."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at this. Then he groaned, his muscles clamping down hard on Sasuke's shaft, as sparks lit inside his body. "Shit – do that again—"

Sasuke complied, and Naruto clawed at his back, spine arching almost painfully. "Like that?" Sasuke breathed.

"Yeah, right there," he moaned. "Don't stop – haah—"

"Shit, Naruto…" Sasuke's vision tunnelled as he continued to thrust into Naruto's contracting heat. "Naru—nngh, you're so – fucking – _tight_—"

Naruto squeezed a hand between them and grabbed his erection, pumping quickly. His muscles squeezed harshly around Sasuke's pulsing cock, and it was with Sasuke's name on his lips that he spilled his seed against his own chest. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and held him still as he bucked and writhed with the effects of his orgasm, then pressed his hips flush against Naruto, crashed their lips together, and came hard, filling Naruto with his essence. He quickly broke from the kiss to suck air into his empty lungs, his body still racking with pleasure as Naruto's muscles continued to convulse around him. Then, spent, he slipped out and collapsed on the bed next to Naruto, breathing like he'd just finished a marathon.

"Wow," Naruto finally managed, once he could speak again. He turned his head to face Sasuke and grinned despite his exhaustion. "We should make you dress in drag more often."

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the miniskirt and tore it off, then flopped back down again with a sigh. "If I have to wear a skirt every time I want to do you, it's not worth it."

"Oh, ouch." Naruto laughed. Sasuke had to smile too. Naruto rolled onto his side, swinging his arm over, and his hand fell into Sasuke's. Sasuke glanced over and met his eyes, and Naruto smiled at him. "Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"Why don't you want to continue the Uchiha name?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you really that dense?"

"Whaaaat?" whined Naruto, pouting.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips. "This is why."

"Oh." Naruto seemed appeased by this, if a little confused. "Okay."

Naruto looked down at their hands. "Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"Nothing."

"That's a first."

Sasuke rolled over as well, shifting closer to Naruto. He closed his fingers around the hand in his; with his other hand he reached out to trace Naruto's whisker-scars, pulling him into another, deeper kiss. Naruto interlaced their fingers and pulled Sasuke's hand against his own chest.

"Naruto?" said Sasuke.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Naruto smiled. "That's not a first, is it?"

"No," Sasuke whispered. "It isn't."

* * *

You know, I almost always have trouble writing endings for PWPs. Since the main point of a PWP is the lemon, after that I feel like there isn't really much else to resolve. So I usually stick to confirming the status of their relationship. I think I need to stop relying on lemons as a crutch for my short stories, haha. Gotta have a proper conflict and resolution! PWPs teach me about writing by the things they lack…

Anyway. I had a lot of fun writing this one. I thought I'd put it in the canon world for a change, although it doesn't really matter too much. I especially liked the idea that Sasuke would totally own the heels despite being the only one who didn't want to dress up. The question now is, does he really dress in drag and parade around at home…? Haha.

This story makes me want to draw Sasuke and Naruto in miniskirts!

R+F


End file.
